The Symbiote
by Climperoonie
Summary: An outcast symbiote joins with an outcast boy. This means danger as hunters are on it's trail..... Please R&R! This story I hope to finish. Chapter 3 features a cameo of my superhero, Electron.
1. Chapter 1

**The Symbiote**

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these, except Havoc.

_What did I do?_

_Why did they do it?_

_Because I am a mutant?_

_I can't help it if I was born green!_

_I managed to slip away and steal a craft._

_I need a host._

_I'm weak._

_Where to land?_

_Hold on..._

_I sense my kind._

_On that planet, the green and blue one._

_Going into land..._

A small meteorite landed in the woods of Baker Park in McFarlane city. A sixteen year old boy named Jake Coles lived in a house near the Park, sat up abruptly in bed. He got up and walked over to his window. It was eleven o'clock, but that didn't stop him from pulling on some clothes and creeping downstairs. He just felt like something was drawing him there. He picked up a torch on his way out. He walked into the park, deeper and deeper. Suddenly it dawned on him just how dark it was. But that was when he saw it. A glowing space rock. It had strange markings carved into it. Without thinking, he reached down. To his surprise, it wasn't hot. He stroked the markings with his thumb and suddenly, it cracked. All ridges became cracks. He dropped it. It shattered, and revealed some shifting green goo. He started trying to gather it up, but it just stuck to his fingers. He pulled it up, and the slime began to cover his right hand. With his free hand, he tried to brush it off, but some just jumped onto that hand and started to cover that, too. He walked backwards and tripped over a root. He fell to the ground, and lost consiousness as the goo covered him.

Jake shook off sleep. It was a dream, thank god - Hold on, why was he staring up at the sky? He realised he was laying on a building top. He looked at his hands, and nearly screamed at the green claws in front of him. He got up, and looked in a puddle. This time he did scream at the face staring back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake stared at the green face with jagged white eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth looking up at him. This was impossible! A million questions ran through his head, most of them starting with "What the - ?!" or "How the - ?!". He looked at his chest, and at the blue, twisted spider emblem gracing it. He walked to the edge of the building and then something ran through his head.

_Put your little finger on your palm. Press down on it with your thumb._

_Put your little finger on your palm. Press down on it with your thumb._

_Put your little finger on your palm. Press down on it with your thumb._

_Put your little finger on your palm. Press down on it with your thumb._

He couldn't shake it, so he done it. A stream of spiked green wire like stuff shot out. He tried it again. It hit a building. He grabbed it. He jumped. As he flew through the air, holding onto the green stuff, it just felt amazing. He let go and shot another. He done the same. But this time he smacked into a building. He began to slide down, so he began to run his fingers over the wall, trying to stop it. Thats when he noticed he wasn't slipping anymore, but sticking. It was impossible. He was just like that Spider-man from New York. He began to climb. As he began to test his abilities, he never noticed a second meteorite flying toward Earth.

The meteorite hit in the gardens of a resturant. Two drunken men walked past, chatting about sports with every sentence gap gracing a swear word. The spotted the glowing thing.

"What the ---- is that?" One said, and climbed over the fence to look. The other followed. This meteorite was different. Instead of markings, it had spikes. Then it cracked open, and released a reddish brown slime. It immediatly launched itself at the first man's face. The man started to scream, and the slime grew and began to cover him. He became a burgundy symbiote of fair bulk, with orange eye peices and black teeth. Three tendrils with sharp spikes at the end whipped around on his back.

"I have no need for you." His voice was filled with poison, and he drew back his tendrils and stabbed the other man in the chest. The man began to start aging rapidly, until he became nothing more than a skeleton. The symbiote laughed maniacally.

"Why did you do that?" Jake landed behind him.

"Ah, Havoc. My prize! I was hoping to meet you as, you're the reason I'm here! The Symbiote elders released me to hunt you down and kill you."

"Yeah, well, 'Havoc' is with me. And I've been hoping for an enemy to test my skills."

"So, Havoc is letting a human control him, you always were a softie! Bring it, Human!" The Symbiote's tendrils darted at Jake, who dodged sucsessfully. He landed on a building wall.

"You're not going to kill anymore innocent people, monster!" Jake shouted.

"I prefer you to use my name. Oh, but you don't know it! I am Multique, and I am going to slaughter you. And when I'm done, I'm going to do the same to some more little people!"

"No!" Jake shot some wire things at Multique, who just grabbed them and tossed Jake into a wall. Jake fell to the ground.

"Now, Havoc," Multique drew back his tendrils, "You and your human friend shall die."


	3. Chapter 3

Zzzzzzzp! A bolt of Electricity threw Multique off of his feet. He smacked into the wall. A yellow gloved hand reached down.

"You okay, kid?" The man asked. Jake took his hand and he helped him up. Jake recognised him instantly.

"Jesus, Electron!" He said to the man clad in yellow.

"Yup, that's me!" Electron grinned. Suddenly a tendril smacked him out of the way.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to splatter this kid over the walls!" Multique roared. Electron stood up.

"Bring it, Slimeball!" He said to Multique. His hands charged with Electricity.

"Bugger off, this isn't your fight!" Multique grew some extra tendrils from his wrists and wrapped them around Electron. He began to reel him in, "Now I can kill you right here..."

Multique's tendrils reared back, but suddenly a thick tendril smack him in the face. He dropped Electron and turned.

"Well, look who developed a backbone!" Multique grinned.

"Pick on someone of your own kind." Jake spat. Multique's grin grew wider.

"With pleasure!" Multique's tendrils began flew at Jake. The everything felt like slow motion. He flipped into the air and dodged the tendrils. Then he shot small green projectile things made from his webbing stuff. They caught Multique in the face, and he was knocked off guard. Jake took this oppotunity and webbed onto Multiques chest. he then propelled himself toward him and aimed a well placed flying Roundhouse kick. Multique was thrown into the wall. Jake grabbed Electron and swung up onto a building top.

"Electron? Electron?!" Jake shouted. Electron's eyes opened, and he heaved himself up.

"Uh, I'm alright kid. Cool suit." He smiled.

"Yeah, I think it's living slime like that bastard's." Jake said.

"Cool, well, I'll seeya." Electron said, and took off, flying into the night. Jake grinned, and took off himself. Down below. Multique was regaining consiousness. When he saw that he had lost his prize he roared in anger. Someone came out to see what was happening, and was greeted with three tentacles in his chest. Multique then spawned two symbiotes, not unlike himself, just smaller and without three tendrils in their backs, using the life forces of the two people he had murdered.

"Hunt down the Symbiote and his host. Do not hesitate and kill anyone who stands in your way!" Multique hissed at the symbiotes. They then slid off. Multique's symbiote began to slip away, until it just left the man there. His eyes opened, and they were now the same colour as Multique. He grinned, and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the response, as I said in the summary, I hope to finish this story! Anyone else reading please review!**


End file.
